dragon_ball_superfandomcom-20200222-history
Krillin
Summary Krillin (クリリン, Kuririn) is a supporting character in Dragon Ball Super. He is husband of Android 18 and the father of Marron. Anime Battle of Gods Arc Sometime after the battle with Majin Buu, Krillin is in traffic with Android 18 and Marron heading towards Bulma's birthday party. They could've avoied traffic, but 18 took longer than expected on make-up. After being fed up with traffic, Krillin puts the car into a capsule and flies towards the cruise ship. On the way there, he sees Yamcha and Puar, then Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. At the party, Krillin asks Bulma how old she is and is suspected by Android 18 of not wanting the second place prize of the bingo tournament, a castle, though he insists otherwise. Following Beerus and Whis being introduced to him by Bulma, Krillin offers Beerus food, only to be confronted by Vegeta, later clapping for Beerus and saying his name with most of the other attendees. Krillin eats one of the appetizers and runs around afterward with a flaming mouth, the result of it being too spicy and falls to the ground. Resurrection ‘F’ Arc While Goku was working out at the field, Krillin came by to visit him. Krillin had thought Goku might have gone off to King Kai's to train again, so he is glad to find him there. Seeing that Goku is still set on continuing his training, Krillin reminisces about how the two of them used to train together under Master Roshi. But now, Goku has grown strong enough to be a match for even the God of Destruction Beerus. Curious to experience for himself just how strong Goku has become, Krillin asks Goku to hit him. After some persuading, Goku does, sending Krillin flying across the countryside and straight through a house or two. Goku teleports to try and catch him but misses, and Krillin crashes straight into a large boulder. Back at Goku's house, Android 18 treats Krillin's bruise. Krillin wanted to see if he wanted to retire fighting and getting hit by Goku confirmed his decision. Krillin later becomes a police officer and was first seen chasing a pair of robbers until Bulma interferes and helps knock them out. Although he’s thankful for Bulma’s help, he gives her a ticket for speeding. Just then his phone rings. He and Bulma are summoned over to Gohan’s house to try and help deal with the situation of Chi-Chi kicking out Gohan and Mr. Satan for their violent behavior, with Goku and Goten showing up at the same time too. Bulma promises to help calm Chi-Chi down if Kuririn gets rid of her ticket. Krillin then whispers to Goku if he can search for Vegeta’s ki and teleport after him after Goku realizes that Vegeta is training on Beerus's planet and wants to join him, but sadly, Goku cannot sense Vegeta’s ki at all. Four months later, when Krillin was busy at work, he got a phone call from Bulma saying that Frieza has come back to life and is approaching the Earth. He receives the Turtle School gi from 18 and she then shaves his hair. He then picks up Master Roshi and they meet up with Tien Shinhan, Gohan, and Piccolo to fight Frieza and his forces despite two of them having kids at home. Initially, Krillin was scared of so many and Frieza again. Sensing his fear and recognizing him, Frieza offers one of his planets to whomever kills Krillin. A large portion of the army goes after Krillin, who much to his shock manages to easily dodge them. Master Roshi tells Krillin his eyes can follow the most powerful being in the world, mentioning Cell, Buu and Beerus. Roshi tells him weaklings like these won't ever touch him. Roshi also tells him he is a student of the great Master Roshi meaning they can never beat him. Having his confidence restored, Krillin unleashes the Scatter Kamehameha, leveling all of the soldiers sent by Frieza to kill him. Krillin continues to assist and attempts to help out with Tagoma but is dropped along with the others. After getting back to his feet and after Gohan takes down Captain Ginyu Krillin and Piccolo attempt to go help Gohan with Frieza but are held back by Ginyu. He then watches the fight between Goku and Frieza and later Vegeta who steps in after Goku is taken out and Krillin uses the last Senzu Bean on Goku. After Frieza destroys the Earth, Krillin gets protected by Whis, along with the others. Whis undoes time for Goku to able to kill Frieza and send him back to Earth's Hell. He is later seen at a party, with the other Z fighters who participated in the fight. Sixth Universe/Champa Arc Sometime after the battle with Golden Frieza, Krillin hears from No. 18 that Goku and co. are having a picnic in space. Krillin finds Goku to get confirmation. Krillin is informed what really is happening, a tournament against Universe 6. He then tags along with Goku and Vegeta to find the last two members on their team. The last two members for Team Universe 7 is Majin Buu, who Goku promises the Super Dragon Balls to, and Piccolo. On the day of the tournament, Whis transport the Dragon Team to Beerus' planet to pick up Beerus and their other teammate. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Fathers